


Face to face with the sky

by datetheplants



Series: However we know [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Newsies, Newsies - Freeform, Other, Reincarnation, ralbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datetheplants/pseuds/datetheplants
Summary: Albert was nine when he cried so hard he could barely breathe. He was nine when he felt around in his bed, seeking for the people he’s known from a long time ago. He was nine when he tried to run away, trying to get to a place that’s long forgotten him, to where people no longer knew him because so much time has passed. He spent years looking. He waited for years to come across someone because he knew he wasn’t alone. He could feel it. It was just there.





	Face to face with the sky

Albert easily got cold. The others always poked fun at him because of it. He would never ask for their jacket and he’ll never admit it but he found himself touched when they would bundle him up or when Tony simply snuggled up against him because _‘body heat, Albo!’._ He was not a human heater like Jack or an immortal like JoJo as Crutchie always described him because he rarely gets sick. Albert sometimes just hated the cold, especially when it nipped at his skin.

That is why in the early weeks of November after finally recovering from his fever, Tony shoved what must have been at least five layers of clothing on him. Others would think that for most of the time, Tony did stupid things. No, not Albert, especially when he is constantly at the receiving end of the mothering. He glared at him as Tony tucked his ears inside his beanie.

JoJo came out of the kitchen and stopped at the sight of them.

“You’re wearing like, ten jackets,” he said to Albert.

Tony stepped back. “He’s going to die of hypothermia, Jo.”

There was a groan from Albert. “I’ll die anyway wearing this amount of clothes.”

They were going to head over to Jack’s group exhibit. It has been something that he had been stressing about since his professor had announced to the class that they would have to create two artworks that would be seen by known artists. Jack was a wreck but by the end of the month, he became a successful wreck.

The three rode a cab to the university with Albert between JoJo and Tony. He squirmed in his seat, trying to be comfortable and by the middle of the drive, he had accidentally elbowed JoJo in the face when he tried to take off his jacket. Tony was already laughing when Albert shoved the clothing in his face.

They arrived at the event where they recognized several faces from their classes. The others were mostly art students and they greeted the ones whom Jack had introduced to them before. They found Crutchie by the refreshment table with Sean Conlon.

“Hey guys,” greeted Tony to them. “Seen Jack already?”

“Kelly’s crying in the bathroom,” said Sean and sipped his drink.

Crutchie grinned. “He’s talking to some big-time artists.”

Sean and Crutchie were studying to get an English degree and so they hung out together frequently with Jack mostly rolling his eyes at them when they got into some heated discussion. Albert has seen it up close. Tony usually tunes them out when it happens and Jojo nods along at some points.

“Have you already looked around?” asked Jojo to the two.

“Yeah,” answered Crutchie. “Jack’s works are on the other side. “You’ll see.”

They joined them in seeing the paintings hung on the wall. Albert found varying styles of art. He never had the eye for such things and he was never really good at making them but he appreciated them. He admired that one of his friends could create such beauty with colors and lines. They passed by canvasses of black and white and bursts of colors. They neared the middle of the room where the sculptures were placed and the others crowded around a mermaid made of copper wires. Albert stood with them with his hands inside his hoodie when a particular painting caught his eyes. He walked towards it.

Albert was headed into a sunset. He’s had many memories of seeing oranges, pinks, purples, browns and greens coming together. He and Tony would go up to the roof just to watch the sun set. Jojo sometimes joined them when he would come by before dinner. Davey liked to watch with them when he needed a break from his pile of assignments. There were times when it was just Albert on his back and staring up at the sky. He’d have his blanket with him because he knew Tony would come up carrying it anyway. Albert would just wait there, watching the sky turn from blue to colors he’d see even as he closed his eyes.

He knew of this painting.

_“Hey, Jack, you's making some pretty colors!”_

_“Don’t touch it, Albo. It’s still wet.”_

He smiled at the little plaque next to it.

“Jack’s a sap,” a voice from his right said.

He turned his head and saw Davey, looking at another painting. Albert followed his gaze and saw the other work of Jack. It was of Davey on his desk, probably in the middle of scribbling something furiously with only a lamp to help him see.

“It’s you in your natural habitat,” grinned Albert.

Davey rolled his eyes just as Albert saw Jack coming towards them.

“Hey!” he beamed. “Glad you guys could make it.”

Jack pulled them in for a hug. It didn’t escape Albert’s notice that Davey had a slight blush on his cheeks. He sent a knowing look to Jack who winked at him.

“Where are the others?” he asked.

“They’re going around,” replied Albert.

He nodded towards the paintings. “Your work is amazing, man. Seriously, you should have your own exhibit.”

“Aw, thanks, Al,” said Jack, giving him another hug.

Soon enough, the others came and congratulated Jack on his work. People began milling around and Jack must have had made an impression like he always did because people were coming up to him. Tony found a few of his classmates and went off to talk to them while Davey and Sean chatted about a confusing theory concerning some book.

“Are you okay now, Albie?” asked Crutchie. “I heard you got the fever.”

Albert shrugged. “I’m fine now. Jojo took care of me because Tony would have gone into cardiac arrest.”

“You should have seen him when he came home, Crutch,” added Jojo, laughing.

The exhibit seemingly went on for hours. People left but there were more who arrived. Albert saw Jack talk to some famous-looking people that he and JoJo couldn’t help but raise their thumbs up from across the room where Jack got a perfect view of them while he was chatting with some group. He subtly flipped them off. Crutchie called it a night and Davey volunteered to take him home. No one missed the kiss he gave Jack on the cheek. It was his turn to blush. Sean gagged at the sight of them but made sure to say good night as well.

“Have you seen Tonio?” asked Albert to one of his classmates at some point.

“I don’t know, dude,” he answered. “Last I saw him he was trying to piss off one the professors by starting some debate.”

Albert sighed and looked around. The event was nearing to an end. JoJo was talking to Jack at one of the tables and some professors were still milling around, probably asked to grade the works of the students. Albert took off his hoodie and rolled his eyes when he realized that he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. How he managed to forget, he didn’t know. Tony was probably distracting him while he picked up the nearest clothing he could find. Tony also probably put it there.

He went out into the garden of the university, thankful that the lights were still on. He sat on a bench and let out a breath. He could hear the city outside, alive and still awake. He could hear cars honking and people chattering. He could hear the laughter from inside. He could hear music. Albert could see the memory already.

He could feel the hands pulling at his, prompting him to get up on his feet and join the other boys in dancing. He could feel the arms around his shoulders and the clapping from the top bunks. He could hear the whistling, the crowing and the singing.

_“You gotta’ move those feet, Red!”_

_“There, that’s it!”_

_“We’s dancing all night, boys!”_

It was there. It was all there.

“Albert?”

He turned and saw Tony, standing under one of the lights.

_“Hey, Albie! Come dance with me.”_

_“I’s just gonna’ trip, Race!”_

_“Don’t care!”_

Real.

He’s real.

Albert smiled at him. “Glad you finally turned up.”

“Turner was fun to rile up,” chuckled Tony. “You should see his vein ready to pop.”

He walked closer to him. Real. He’s real. _He’s here._

Tony laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Albert smiled up at him.

“Want to go home?” asked Tony, softly.

“Yeah.”

They dropped JoJo at his dorm and said goodbye to Jack. Albert almost forgot his jacket and hoodie and it was a good thing Tony was there to remind him. He was bunched up again before they walked out. Albert could already feel it before it bit at his skin. Tony put an arm around his shoulders and kept him close.

Albert sometimes hated the cold but during moments like this, he was more than peaceful staying beside Tony.

Real.

Where he’s close. Where he’s by his side. Where he can feel him.

It was a month later when Albert found himself up on the rooftop again. He had his blanket around him and his earphones plugged in. Jack loved coming to their rooftop. He said it was calming and a good place to draw something. Albert agreed with him although he rarely drew. He couldn’t draw to save his life but he liked sitting on the ground, seeing all his friends around him. He liked to be there under something so vast and wide. He liked to be just _there_.

Albert has spent his life moving. He was always searching. No one really talked about it. It was just something everyone knew or came to them. One day, they would make themselves believe that they are just tired and dreaming things and then the next they’re just _there_. Albert could remember how Jojo sat beside him, his hand weaving through his hair. It was familiar, something Jojo always did when some of the younger boys couldn’t sleep. He did it when Albert got himself sick to the point where he couldn’t get out of bed. Jojo was there when he was so sure- _so sure_ that he will never get to see another day come. And Tony, _Race_ …

_“I’s gonna’ sell today, Albie. Gotta sell a lot of papes to get you a doctor.”_

He didn’t know what happened to him.

Albert was nine when he cried so hard he could barely breathe. He was nine when he felt around in his bed, seeking for the people he’s known from a long time ago. He was nine when he tried to run away, trying to get to a place that’s long forgotten him, to where people no longer knew him because so much time has passed. He spent years looking. He waited for years to come across someone because he knew he wasn’t alone. He could feel it. _It was just there._

And he was right.

God, was he right.

He was fifteen when he met a boy named Anthony. People called him Tony. Some called him Tonio. To Albert, he was the boy who had such a mouth on him he was bound to get chased after with a stick. He was the boy who jumped on others’ backs to be carried. He was the one who gave his own blankets to other kids. He was the boy who liked to point out the birds in the sky and tell everyone he could fly. He was the one who looked so much like the angels he’d see at church.

He was fifteen when he met Anthony Higgins.

He was sixteen when he met the others.

He was whole.

An earphone was taken out and he turned his head.

“I thought you were still at class,” said Tony, already sitting down.

“The professor didn’t turn up,” returned Albert.

_He’s real._

Albert extended his blanket to Tony and he shuffled closer to him. He kept him under his arm. Tony leaned his head against his shoulder.

“JoJo knows,” he mumbled.

Albert looked down at him. He could still see the bruises on the side of Tony’s face from the fight he got himself into. It has been two weeks since he got out from the hospital, already saying ‘fight me’ every time people asked about his black eye.

JoJo knows. He does.

“That’s good,” he said.

Tony made a sound and stayed silent for quite a while. Albert never really admitted it up until now but he’s pretty sure everyone probably knows. Tony knows. He knows because Albert waits up until he gets home. He lets him know when he hugs him before they go to their classes and after their day is done. He’s there every time Tony is upset. He’s there to hold him. He’s there to let him cry. He’s there when he’s happy. He’s there when he feels lonely.

Albert is just there and he doesn’t want to leave anymore.

“Albie,” called Tony, softly.

“Yeah?” he asked.

Tony let out a breath. Albert could feel him smile against his shoulder.

“The sky looks pretty.”

Albert smiled too and closed his eyes.

“Yeah. It does.”

 


End file.
